Dio Maximus
|Politics=show |office1=Minister of Foreign Affairs |office_location1=Serbia |term_begin1= March 6, 2014 |term_end1= April 6, 2014 |predecessor1= |successor1= |office2=Congress member |office_location2=Serbia |term_begin2=April 26, 2014 |term_end2= |predecessor2= |successor2= |office3= |office_location3= |term_begin3= |term_end3= |predecessor3= |successor3= |Military=show |army=Serbian Special Forces |squadron=Front of Heroes |position=Member |military rank=Legendary Force* }} Dio Maximus, known under aliases ' John Cornford ',' Srecko ',' Max ' is a reincarnation of a Serbian Dioist Srecko Ilic. It is widely discussed when Srecko Ilic committed ritual suicide, and most the eRepublik historians think it happened in February 2011 in the region of Belgrade. More interesting topic for them was his resurrection in August 2012. Witnesses of his resurrection, Alphatrion, Cookies Revenge and Balkan Beast later stated that he was awoken from his eternal slumber by the enormous heresy that spread through Serbia, once proud Dioist country, /v/irginized by Srecko personally. Personality Judged by his enemies and adversaries, he's an enormous faggot and troll. He's also a part of the Tri-partite bro pact with Balkan Beast and Cookies Crisp. Early beginnings and Pakistan There are numerous theories to explain his resurrection, though the main sources who directly attest the fact of Dio Maximus' resurrection are the chronicles of Cookies Crisp and Balkan Beast. It is not surprising, therefore, that the partial accounts contained in each of the accounts appear at first sight hard to harmonize. Both dioists and non-dioists agreed that it is undeniable that Dio Maximus is in fact alive and well after a long time of well documented death, some pious dioists even tell of the appearance of a vampiric army on the day of his resurrection, but that is however questionable, the only fact that stands is that Dio Maximus appeared to numerous persons and is well and alive. There is a theory of those who assert that he did not really commit suicide, and that his death was allegedly a cover up for a greater scheme by the mason's lodge, a organisation is Serbia directed on total control of the country, as Srecko was it's member. However this is highly unlikely and was probably made up by his political adversaries. Exact place of his resurrection isn't possible to pinpoint, however it is sure that it was somewhere in the United Kingdom. Why he picked United Kingdom to appear again is a question which troubles most modern scholars as UK is filled with by dioist standards, subhuman bobloists and similar heretics. In an interview for a local newspaper, Dio Maximus claimed that he picked the United Kingdom for his earthly return due to his ties to the United Kingdom in his previous life, when he was a decorated member of the Royal Parachute Regiment. During his service with the regiment he earned the following ribbons for military service to the United Kingdom as a member of it's armed forces; * The Royal Parachute Regiment Service Medal * Belgian Independence Campaign Medal (Brussels Rebellion) * Second Eastern European Campaign Medal (Spanish & Polish Invasion of Germany) * Great British Campaign Medal (EDEN Invasion of the United Kingdom) * Amazon Campaign Medal (Peru-Brazil War) After the ressurection he joined the Royal Navy, as he was stripped of all his previous powers, so he couldn't join any of the elite units of the United Kingdom. His tenure in the Royal Navy was relatively brief, spending most of his time training with the new recruits of the United Kingdom Armed forces, and attempting to slowly regain his power. He returned to Serbia and joined a paramilitary unit called the Inglorious Basterds with The Other One and Tenskwatawa, where he stayed for a couple of months before returning to Pakistan. Avatars File:Citizen6410837.jpg File:Citizen6410837 v1.jpg Category:Dioists